Misunderstood Love
by Athenes muse
Summary: Yuki is being his cold, cruel self. Shuuichi can't take it anymore.warning attempted suicide. R&R Looking for at least 6 reviews


_**Misunderstood Love**_

By: Alexis Jardin

Summary: Shuuichi has had enough of Yuki's constant cruelty… He decides that there is nothing left to live for if the man he loves doesn't love him in return. Will this change Yuki's decisions? Will Shuuichi really kill himself?

Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation, stare and I do not believe in suicide! XP

Rated: **pg-13** for language and attempted suicide

Author's notes: If you have to flame me after you read this, please E-mail me at . Or if you have any ideas of how to make this better, please feel free to offer them. I'm open for ideas. Thank you.

The rain that day was pouring like a waterfall on a flood day, and once again Yuki was yelling at Shuuichi for bothering him. Little did our dear Yuki know that this would probably be the last fight that he would ever have with the pink-haired singer…

"You damned BRAT!! How many times do I have to tell you that your lyrics are crap, and I don't want to read them!?" Yuki yelled. He always yelled when he was interrupted from his writing.

Shuuichi's eyes filled with tears and dulled somewhat. He didn't burst out; he didn't cling to the writer like he normally would. Instead he slowly walked out of the office. Strangely quiet he continued out of the apartment.

Yuki sighed, "Finally peace… Grr!" utter silence… "Grrr… damned brat…" more silence… Keys clicking… "Aaah!!! Damn brat!"

Yuki slid out of his chair and went out into the living room to go talk to Shuuichi. He came out expecting to see the pink-haired man, but instead he found nothing but an empty living room. He looked through the rest of the apartment… No Shuuichi. Finally after looking through the whole condo; he came back and sat on the couch and pulled out a smoke. As he took a drag, he noticed a little note sitting on the coffee table. Picking it up, he opened it to read it… What he read nearly killed him:

_Dear Yuki,_

_Hey… I don't really know how to say this, but, I guess, all I can really do is be blunt. I have decided that I am going to end it. _Yuki saw dried tears on the paper at this point

_I know that this is sudden; you probably think it came out of nowhere! I mean who would think that the Happy-go-lucky Shuuichi Shindou; lead singer of Bad Luck would be suicidal? Well, I can give you a few hints:_

_1.) The man that I love doesn't love me in return, 2.) He always says I am a stupid brat, and 3.) He says my music is crap and that I'm bad in bed. _

_I don't know if I can go on like that. It hurts just too much. I mean a person can only take so much. Anyway I just wanted you to know that I love you very much._

_Tell Hiro that he was my best friend in the whole wide world. Tell my managers that I have a whole bunch of recorded songs in my underwear drawer. .()_

_I'm sorry things had to end like this…_

_With all my love,_

_Shuuichi Shindou._

Yuki dropped the letter and ran out the door. He looked and hunted for Shuuichi in the pouring down rain. The man searched for a whole hour yet still could not find him. 'Please don't die, Shuuichi. I still need you. Please, I love you. Don't leave me now!' After what seemed like forever, Yuki reached the park where Shuuichi and he had first met. There… there was the young man with pink hair standing on the fence at the end of the cliff.

"SHUUICHI!!!" he yelled as he ran for the singer. The pink-haired boy started to fall…

Everything went silent, nothing could be heard, and for a split second everything flashed through both men's mind. When they first kissed, Ayaka's appearance, the Tachi incident, the amusement park, all the moments that they shared…

The next thing that either of them knew they were lying on the ground… safely behind the fence. At this point Shuuichi was crying… More like bawling, and, believe it or not, Yuki was crying as well.

"Why did you come!? Why!?" sobs Shuuichi, "Why couldn't you let me die!?"

Yuki grabbed Shuuichi by the shoulders and yanked him so that they were facing each other.

"Because I love you dammit! Because I finally realize what an idiot I have been… Because I would be nowhere without you! Don't ever try to do that again! I can't lose you... I can't." Yuki hugged a sobbing Shuuichi to him and held him as he cried.

After that night everything changed… _Everything._

2 months later…

"Yuki, I'm home!" the pink-haired man exclaimed coming through the door.

"Hmm… Good, can you try to keep it down though? I have to meet this deadline, and I can't think when there is noise." Yuki said in return.

Shuuichi smiled and kissed Yuki on the head, "Sorry love, I'll be in the other room writing Bad Luck's new song." With that he walked away into the living room.

Sitting down he thought for a bit, smiled, and began to write:

'_There are times when the world seems too cold,_

_There are times when you just want to let go._

_Hang on tight; know that everything is alright,_

_Just as long as you push your way,_

_Always greet the day,_

_Never, never take it the easy way…'_

Yuki walked in and smiled as he saw Shuuichi working hard on his song. He walked over and sat on the couch behind him and read over his shoulder, "Looks good but you might want to work on that part a bit more."

Shuuichi smiled, "Thanks, Yuki, I'll see what I can do."

With that Yuki kissed Shuuichi on the head and turned on the TV to see that Bad Luck had once againmade it to the top with their new song; 'Misunderstood Love'.

THE END

The moral to this story is to never take the easy way out of a problem. You have to work with the problem, ask for help, and talk to the person who might be causing the problem.

Suicide is never the answer.

Thank you and good-night.


End file.
